


She's Gone

by XboxRainbowDash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gem Shattering, Gen, Pearl didn't know Steven's birth would mean Rose would be gone, Right after Steven's birth, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XboxRainbowDash/pseuds/XboxRainbowDash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Steven to exist Rose had to give her life up. Pearl didn't know that would happen, she couldn't handle it once she found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Gone

She's gone. The leader of the gem rebellion is gone and in her place a pathetically small human. This human is the reason she's gone, the reason I'll never be able to see her again. Why did she let him take her place in this world, he'll never be as good as her. She died for a human that she knew for less than a decade, did our centuries together mean nothing to her? Was I not good enough for her that she sacrificed herself for a worthless human and his offspring. I can't even look at the small human, I left to her fountain once I found out she was gone. Sitting at the fountain I look up at the statue of the gem I loved, the one who freed me and gave me a will to live. Without her I'm nothing. Taking out my spear and with tears streaming down my face I whisper to the fountain, "I love you" and with that I forcefully bring down the spear to my gem shattering me instantly.


End file.
